Liquor
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: 4 years ago Gohan was heartbroken what Videl did to him and his family and friends. soon he went on a rampage and started to developed a form far stronger than his mystic form and starts changing the world first he starts killing his own friends with only one city alive will Videl's house survived the power of Gohan Black
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan POV**

 **A normal Tuesday evening I just got back from work with all the money he had, he lived in a 279 meter residential skyscraper at the 68 floor in the heart of down town West City. the building he lived was called Ocean Two it was the tallest, most expensive, luxurious, and most modern skyscraper of West City. When I checked my mail it was the same old crap I get bills, bills, scholar press conferences, and hello from my mom but there was a pink envelop I didn't know who it was I first thought it could of been that the mail men must've mistaken his delivery or a fan of mine when I was the great saiyiaman 4 years ago. The Great Saiyiaman was probably the most wackiest thing I have ever done at first I thought it was a good idea but when I was 22 I announced that the great saiyiaman will retired being a crime fighter I was ok with it cause I thought why the hell was I doing with my life. when I opened it struck my heart.**

 _Dear Gohan_

Hi Gohan how'd you been over the years I know it's been hard after what happened that day but I had to do it I loved him since elementary so you know your a great friend without you I would've been dead already thanks for everything you did it was really hard trying to contact you I didn't knew you lived in the Ocean Two building that's cool maybe we can see each other some day I hope so stop disappearing so much

 _Sincerely Videl_

By that moment my heart was like Frieza used a death ray and killed Piccolo or when Cell killed my dad I was devastated I thought I will never hear from her again all I know is that she was a slut. she used me just tell to get me exposed from being a saiyian.

Well to bad not hearing from her again. I almost cried with all the pain she caused me it was supposed to be our wedding but turned up to be a nightmare my family and friends ended up hating her permanently they all got restraining orders and removed her from all the contacts, dumped all the photos we were with her and her dad. instead of me crying I ended up with anger so much anger that I felt a power a power I never had felt before it completely turned that paper to thousands of ashes my hand started to glow pinkish purple I was in complete shock with the power I had it was already far stronger than my mystic form and it was coming only from my hand soon I relish that I wasn't holding back any energy I wanted to released it all every time I think of her name every time think of what happened that day more and more power I was having soon a huge glow form the whole city no one was injured or killed but I had so much power my hair turned a rose pinkish red I feel like I hit a new level of super saiyain I loved this power. Soon 10 policeman came slamming my door down they started shooting me but just plastic they broke hitting my face instead of trying to talk to them I wanted to try to new power I only shot the tinniest amount of one ki blast and instantly killed all of them. I knew I was already one of the strongest fighters of all time but I can become the strongest soon I finally found out what was holding back I decided to someday meet up with Videl but I'll be different than the Gohan she knew 4 years ago stronger and evil and her dick of a dad who sold my victory over Cell I will also meet him and exposed his ass.

 **If I don't do it then who will that's just there's no one but I can do it in fact I'm the only one who can do it in fact I'm the only one that can I'll do it is a death note I'll change the world, first I thought of the worst villain's that I could think of like I was getting cleaning up the world one name at a time so then eventually no one can be more evil than me again while the most and less guilty will slowly be erased by me then and only then the world will start moving the right direction it'll be a new world suffer and populated by people that who I judge to be honest kind and hardworking will bow down by me Son Gohan Black.**

Hahahaa so much power which city should be my first target.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all who should I visit first beside other cities that are already gone from my sight. should it be Krillin? or Piccolo? Vegeta maybe? or just normal earthlings. nah it should be the one earthling who ruined my fucking life all those books no break? just fucking study and study how am I supposed to have a normal life when I'm doing algebra and calculus when I'm fucking 4 fucking years old I may be powerful but after Frieza was killed she made me study and like what the fuck no are you ok just a load of bullshit study and study is that the only thing she thinks is ok in my permeant life even when I killed Cell I was back to the books not only I didn't get credit not even **One Fucking Zeni** all cause King Kongs ass crack came and faked it all and his stupid crew were able to show proof but no video of it like what the fuck I'm the guy who saved the world now I'm the guy who's gonna end the world I already have my new uniform its like my regular orange and a little bit of blue ki but instead of orange its black with a little bit of red. Not only that but I quitted my scholar ass job it sucked ass I'm not getting paid at all hell my bitch of a fiancé who lays on her ass all day gets paid more money than me just because she's the hero daughter well fuck her I will kill her but she'll be last on my pocket list my mom is first fuck that old ass bitch.

Gohan went mystic form and flew as fast as he can to where his dad, mom, and brother lived. as he reached it which took around 30 minutes he first went up to see his father Goku working on a farm on a tractor

Hey son its been a while since I seen you the last time I seen was when I ate the wedding cake whole.

Hey dad...

Son anything wrong? As the full saiyain tired to find out why his kid was all depress and all

In a dark evil grin Gohan surprised his dad and used his hand to make it into a sword stabbed his dad leaving him injured before then he turned super saiyain rose and using more power his purplish pinkish hand sword killed him.

Well that was fun

Gohan soon looked at who was scared it was his mom and little brother

Go.. Gohan? Chi Chi was all scared and shocked seeing her husband dead in hands of her own son.

Gohan why? why did you kill dad Goten screaming and crying at the same time. You are all dead to me. As Gohan comes charging towards them.

Wait Gohan what about your job as a scholar I though you were living fine. Man fuck that goodbye mom Goten.

Gohan ended there pitiful lives the same why Goku died. This power is unreal now Vegeta its your turn...


	3. Goodbye my friend

_**IN Gohan's mind**_

 **I have been noticing that there's been a huge light coming from that planet in fact its so bright that it can be brighter than the sun?**

 **it can't be right I know it's not the damn sun thanks to mom who's now in the other world with dad and Goten but. I haven't seen Mr. Piccolo in a long time once that bright light started beginning I don't know why the hell it started once Piccolo left I remember seeing him everyday; training, eating, hanging out, and even father and son time it was kind of like he was my real father. he took care of me even if he made me fight when I was four years old but we was Piccolo after all. he was beefing with my father most likely cause dad killed Piccolo's father but he had to he was so evil that he even killed Shenron Jesus Christ I don't know how he came back to life but he did I don't know much about the it I wasn't even born yet I kind of wish he was standing here talking to me but I'm piss of that bitch of a slut she just wanted to know my secret that I'm no useless earthing being I'm half saiyian half earthing though I'm more saiyian cause I had a tail while my brother didn't but he can turn super saiyian which makes him 50 percent saiyian than my 75 percent saiyian but oh well fuck that bitch once she sees me back she'll bend down and beg for mercy that I don't kill her but my plan is to get payback for what she has done to me during my 2.1 million dollar wedding I had to pay that back in fucking three months. once I come to her house or most likely mansion in that gay ass city every part of that city will be destroyed its almost like the Androids did during Future Trunks told me when I saw him last time he said the Androids left nothing there even when my future self died well I want to know if the Androids can compared to the destruction that's about to go down once Vegeta is gone forever its the perfect plan.**

When he stopped thinking about the near future that is gonna happen in like four days from now he heard a voice calling his name that sounded so familiar that he knew who it was it was Piccolo.

"Gohan can you hear me"?

"Pi Pi Piccolo"?

"Yes Gohan now listen I don't have much time to tell"?

"Tell me what Piccolo"?

"If you noticed the bright light on the sky well figured how to removed permanently".

"Wow that's great news how do we removed do you want me come there"?

"No Gohan the bright light is cause by this planet called planet x and it's coming towards earth if no one stops it, its going to take the earth with it so I'm where the planet is I'm using all my powers to take it out and right now its almost mission accomplish but I found a major problem".

"Wow that's great but what's the huge problem"?

"The problem is that this planet has a very special chemical in it's surface that if any other species touches it's surface they die even if Goku turns super saiyian blue it'll kill him instantly no saiyian can't survive it's surface however namekians can we have a special ability to absorb it's toxic flumes, air, and surface although it would cost me my life not only will the planet will disappear but I'll also die".

"What don't. you can't do it maybe we can go to namek and get another namek to sacrifice itself".

"Sorry Gohan but this is my job my mission I'll take this one".

"But Piccolo don't do it your the only person I can't live without you helped me get through though times saved me multiple times and got my fighting sprit back without you I can't do anything".

The pain that Gohan felt was like nothing he has ever sense in his life started remembering all the times the fights they all have those were his happiest days fighting with Piccolo by his side once Piccolo died for the first time that was his saddest now this one is the worst he won't be able to see him again even with the dragon balls he may not be able to wish him back.

"Calm down Gohan wipe your tears look at you. you've grown up so much I will always remember you for as long as I live you were a scared all you did was cry and now your a strong saiyian warrior your were the closest kid I had as a my own you were the first person to show me what it truly means to have a friend now be strong and keep your training Gohan the toxic air is taking effect".

"But Piccolo".

"Goodbye my friend".

That was the last time Gohan saw Piccolo the last time he'll see him the last time he'll talk with him for as long as he lived seeing the explosion on the sky knew he was gone all he just did was cry

"Piccolo"!

 **A/N Next chapter in a couple of weeks or maybe even day.**


End file.
